


The scarf

by ItzZaira



Series: UT!Skelebros [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Papyrus (Undertale), Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Titles, NO FONTCEST, No Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Younger Brother Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzZaira/pseuds/ItzZaira
Summary: Papyrus always protected Sans from illnesses and harm. Both when a babybones and a teenager.The scarf has the memories of it.NO FONTCEST you yogurts.
Relationships: Brotherly Love - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: UT!Skelebros [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552723
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	The scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know Sans is the older brother. But I like older brother Paps better, so that is what I will refer them as.

"Here Papyrus, meet your baby brother." The nurse kept her voice down as she carefully handed the little bundle to the 10 year old.

Papyrus smiled softly at the baby bones. He was sleeping peacefully, chest moving up and down in a calm rhythm.

"What is his name?" Papyrus asked.

"Sans." The nurse answered.

Papyrus smiled brighter. "Hello Sans." He said softly. "I am Papyrus. I am your big brother."

The baby bones stirred, and opened his eyes. Big, round, eyesockets stared at him. Papyrus smiled at seeing his eyes.

The machine beeped, letting know the results of the check were in. The nurse walked over to see the results. She gasped in horror at seeing the stats.

**Sans**

**HP: 1**

**ATK: 1**

**DEF: 1**

"U-uhh.. Papyrus, dear?"

~~~

Papyrus walked home back from the store after getting all the groceries he needed. He had noticed the 1 year old in his arms rattling.

"Are you cold, brother?" Papyrus asked softly. Ofcourse, he didn't get a response. Large eyesockets stared at him.

Papyrus sighed, and put the bag with groceries down. After that, he undid his scarf, and wrapped it around Sans.

"Better?" He asked. He supposed it was, seeing that he was rattling less now. Papyrus smiled softly before adjusting his hold on Sans, and picking up the groceries again.

~~~

"HEY! SANS, WAIT UP!" Papyrus laughed as he tried to catch up. His brother was running ahead of him, laughing. He stopped and turned around, a big smile on his face.

"Come on!" Sans said. Papyrus chuckled. Sans, while normally lazy, seemed to get an energy boost when taking him to the park.

"Yeah, I'm here." Papyrus said, quickly catching up. Sans smiled. They walked longer for a while until the park was in sight. Sans' white eyelights flashed into stars. Papyrus smiled. Adorable.

"Papy come on!" Sans said, tugging at his arm. Papyrus laughed and let himself get dragged. Once there Sans ran to the swings. Papyrus smiled and snapped a picture.

20 minutes later however, Papyrus began to notice Sans not being as enthusiastic as he first was. So he decided to step in.

"Hey Sans, are you alright?" Papyrus asked. Sans nodded.

"Y-yeah, it's cold." Papyrus noticed Sans was shaking a bit. He kneeled down.

"I told you you should wear your scarf." He said. Meanwhile, he zipped up Sans' jacked, and pulled on his hood. He as well undid his own scarf, and wrapped it around Sans' neck.

"Sworry pappy." Sans mumbled. Papyrus smiled.

"It's okay brother, just listen next time, okay?" Sans nodded. Without any warning, Papyrus picked him up and spun around. Sans' surprise quickly turned to joy.

"H-hey! Hihi!~"

Papyrus smiled.

"Up! Up!" Sans said. Papyrus did just that, holding him up and down, spinning a bit, while Sans was laughing with joy. After a little while Papyrus stopped and hugged his sibling close. Sans happily hugged back.

"You are so cool." Sans said. 

"I know someone who is cooler." Papyrus said, and tickled his chest. Sans laughed, before he hugged him again. "Love you Papy."

Papyrus smiled. "I love you too Sans."

With that he put Sans down, and Sans quickly ran back to the slide.

~~~

"GOODBYE UNDYNE! GOODBYE DOCTOR ALPHYS!!" Papyrus said, before walking outisde. Sans slowely followed from behind. They had been at Undyne's house, watching anime. It had been fun.

Sans had been a bit.. of. While he was normally already silent, this time he didn't even make any puns. That was very concerning.

Papyrus turned around, seeing Sans walk a bit slower too. He stopped walking. Sans didn't even notice until he bumped into him.

"SANS, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Papyrus asked with knowing concern.

"Y-yeah." Sans said. "Just a bit.. bone-tired is all." 

While normally he would be annoyed with the pun, this time, Papyrus was glad. He kneeled down, wanting to take a good look at Sans. Only then did he notice the blue blush on his face. Papyrus took his gloves off and touched Sans' skull, finding it hot to the touch. Sans closed his eye's, and leaned into Papyrus' hand.

"SANS, I think you are getting sick." Papyrus said, reminding himself to lower his volume.

"Hmm.." Sans hummed. Papyrus sighed and pet his skull. He then noticed Sans shaking. Papyrus zipped up Sans' jacked, and pulled on his hood. He took of his scarf.

Sans' eye's went wide. "N-no, Paps, you don't need t-to.."

"But I want to." Papyrus said softly. After that he wrapped his scarf around Sans' neck. Sans sighed at the familiar feeling.

Papyrus smiled at him, and picked Sans up. Even after all those years, he could still do it. He had expected another protest from Sans, but it never came. Instead, Sans sighed, and rested his skull on Papyrus' chest, listening to his soulbeat. He put his hand also there. It was a familiar, soothing feeling, a feeling of safety. It was like a soft lullaby, lulling him to sleep.

"Love ya bro.." Sans mumbeled. After that, he started to drift of. Papyrus smiled softly at the younger, nuzzling his skull.

"I love you too, brother." Papyrus said. After that he continued the walk home.

_Sans was safe in Papyrus' arms. He knew. Because those were the hands who took care of him when he was a baby bones. Who fed him when he needed to eat, the hands that took care of him when he was sick. Those were the hands that held him when he was a baby bones, the hands who healed him when he was hurt. The hands who always gave his scarf when he was cold._

_The scarf had all the memories._

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language (or auttocorrect ruins my life) so if you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
